Harry Potter and the Wish Potion
by ronweasleyismyking
Summary: Harry thinks about what he would do with three wishes. Oneshot


A/N: There will be another chapter where me and the characters and some friends talk about this story so that will be posted hopefully by tomorrow. Well here you go.

Summary: Harry thinks about what he would do with three wishes.

Harry Potter and the Wish Potion

"Your potion should now be an aqua color," Professor MacWiddle said to his class of seventh year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. "Stir it three times counter clock-wise , let it set for five minutes, by that time class should be over so I will take care of bottling it for you. While we wait for class to end I want to discuss your homework assignment."

Groans came from the students.

"Now, now I'm sure you will enjoy this. I didn't tell you the name of this potion because I didn't want you yo get a head start. The potion you just completed is called the Wish Potion. Created by Lucille White, a great potions master in 1872. The Wish Potion will grant the drinker three wishes."

This caught the teens attention.

"Wicked!"

"Yes, Mr.Weasley, it is. Three no rule wishes, anything you could, well, wish for. As for tonight's assignment I want you to tell me what you would use your wishes for, not set parchment length, due tomorrow. Please take into consideration that with anything you wish for has a consequence of some kind," he warned as class let out.

"Do you know what someone could do with three wishes?" Ron exclaimed on their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Exactly, that's why the Ministry only allows highly trained witches and Wizardsto make this potion and why MacWaddle has to watch us very carefully." Hermione added.

They gave the Fat Lady the password, and continued into the common room. Sitting at their usual table, they got out parchment, quills, and inkpots to start their essays.

Harry watched as Hermione and Ron begin their work, quills zooming across their parchment. He sat there not knowing what to write.

The-boy-who-lived first thought of how he earned that title, Voldemort. Tom, as Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Dumbledore started calling him, had taken so much from so many people. 'If I wish Riddle out of existence then we wouldn't need to start a war. Maybe this is how I am suppose to defeat him.' Harry thought happily, but it didn't last long, 'Dumbledore would have told me if it was that simple. Plus Tom is the reason Ron, Hermione, and I got so close, figuring out how to destroy him.' Harry thought ironically, 'I'd have to use my second wish to make us good friends and it still wouldn't be the same so the third wish would be used undoing everything.

Harry frowned. He could just for something simple, like a never ending supply of Chocolate Frogs but that would be wasteful.

Harry mentally kicked himself. How could he forget, his parents! He would give anything to have them and Sirius back.

'I could wish that they had never died," he smiled but it vanished, 'then that would mean Tom would have chosen Neville. He's my friend, I couldn't let him take my bearings. Maybe wishing that they had never died but using the second wish so that I'm still the 'Chosen One.'

He started to write that down but saw Ron out of the corner of his eye. The Weasleys had helped him get through and find Platform 9 3/4 . If he had his parents to do that for him, he wouldn't have met the red-haired family. No, he loved his makeshift family. The third wish could be used to make sure they are still my 'family' but it just be too different.

Throwing down his quill, Harry stretched. When it came down to it, he had everything ne really needed or wanted.

He mentally hit himself for the second time that night and smiled, 'I have everything I need. I may not have parents but I know they love me. Ron and Hermione are the best friends anyone could ask for and Ginny is the most wonderful girlfriend. The Weasleys, Hermione, Moony. Tonks are my family, what I have always wanted.

Writing down one sentence to complete his essay, he said a quick good night to his friends and went to bed.

"Is there anyone who would like to volunteer? No? Alright then, I'll pick." Professor MacWaddle scanned his class, "Mr.Potter, please share with us what you have written."

Harry stood from his seat between Ron and Hermione, "With every wish comes a consequence so I simply wouldn't wish."


End file.
